Visite à Sainte Mangouste
by Miss De Lune
Summary: A chaque vacances, Cho va à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, se reposer. La mort de Cédric a été difficile à accepter. Parfois, ses amis viennent lui rendre visite mais le plus souvent, elle préfère rester seule. Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un s'est perdu dans les couloirs pour elle. Un jeune homme. Il s'appelle Roger Davies, il est capitaine de son équipe, mais surtout, il s'inquiète pour elle


**VISITE A SAINTE MANGOUSTE**

La sorcière de l'accueil avait donc dit à gauche puis à droite et encore à droite. Et après le petit hall, passer sous l'escalier au fond, avant de tourner encore à gauche puis deuxième à droite. Etait-ce bien ça ? Ou l'inverse ?

Tout d'un coup, Sainte Mangouste se transformait en labyrinthe sous ses yeux. C'était si compliqué que ça, de mettre des panneaux d'indication un peu plus souvent ? Roger décida de continuer selon son instinct. Ça, ça ne trompait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se perdre s'il suivait son instinct. Et puis dans le cas contraire, il demanderait son chemin, voilà tout.

Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas vigoureux, il vit un mur entièrement recouvert de miroirs. Etrange ici, les gens ne devaient pas avoir tellement envie de se voir, vu l'état dans lequel ils arrivaient parfois. Ce devait être pour donner une impression de grandeur à ce couloir un peu froid. Il s'arrêta un instant, se positionnant face au mur.

Il ramena ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille, quelques longueurs s'étaient échappées et il n'était pas question qu'il ait l'air négligé. Il rajusta son tee-shirt sur ses épaules et lissa son pull par-dessus. C'était un peu idiot, mais il était nerveux. Comme avant un match de Quidditch. La plupart du temps, il compensait en encourageant son équipe mais à présent, il n'avait personne derrière lui, pour le soutenir.

Bah, ça ne durerait que quelques instants, quand il serait arrivé et jeté dans la fosse aux hippogriffes, tout irait mieux. Comme pendant un match de Quidditch. Il sentirait l'adrénaline monter dans ses veines et son souffle se ferait un peu plus court. Il serait dans son élément, heureux tout simplement. Et tant pis si ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Il repartirait bredouille et puis voilà. Il n'avait pas envie de s'imposer non plus, ça n'était pas son genre.

On lui prêtait souvent des attitudes un peu hautaines, mais c'était mal le connaître. Quel intérêt y aurait-il à se croire meilleur que les autres ? Ça n'était certainement pas dans les principes de la maison Serdaigle. Et s'il était vraiment comme ça, jamais il n'aurait pu être capitaine d'une équipe sportive. Il s'agissait de fédérer le groupe autour d'un objectif, d'encourager chacun, de préparer des tactiques. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de faire le paon.

Ah voilà, la pancarte indiquait le service psychomagique à droite puis au premier étage. Il était temps d'y aller alors. Il gravit d'un pas leste les marches qui le séparaient du service. Et si jamais elle ne voulait pas de lui ? Il était peut-être imbécile après tout. Elle n'avait peut-être pas envie que tout le monde la voit comme ça. Que tout le monde sache qu'elle était là.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait demandé à Marietta, et elle lui avait assuré que c'était là que Cho passerait sa semaine. Comme l'année dernière. Elle venait ici plusieurs semaines pendant l'année, pendant les vacances, depuis la mort de Cédric. La jeune fille se remettait de mieux en mieux de la mort de son ancien petit-ami mais parfois, le poids de ce passé restait encore difficile à gérer à ses yeux. Combien de fois Roger l'avait-il vue pleurer pendant cette année ?

Ici, elle bénéficiait des soins de psychomages formés à ce genre de blessure mentale, surtout par les temps qui courraient. La jeune Serdaigle n'était malheureusement sans doute pas la seule à avoir perdu un proche à cause de Vous-Savez-Qui, se dit Roger. Ils étaient sans doute des centaines à venir dans ce service plusieurs semaines dans l'année pour y suivre des thérapies. A espérer aller mieux un jour, et oublier ce qu'on leur avait fait. A espérer reprendre pied et pouvoir de nouveau vivre normalement.

Mais Cho, elle était particulière. Spéciale. Bon, elle était son attrapeuse, c'était vrai. Mais ça n'était pas pour ça qu'elle était unique. Non, c'était parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Et il se sentait comme un imbécile à venir la voir dans sa chambre pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Comment allait-elle le prendre ? Et si elle lui demandait de partir, et de ne plus jamais venir la voir ? Et si elle lui demandait de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole parce qu'elle n'appréciait pas la surprise ? Peut-être aurait-il dû prévenir avant ? Est-ce que Marietta l'avait fait ? Non, il avait été discret, elle n'avait sans doute pas compris ce qu'il avait en tête. Il avait plutôt intérêt à assurer, à présent.

Il se retrouva devant la porte de sa chambre sans même savoir comment il était arrivé là. Chambre 403, lui avait-on dit. Il se trouvait comme un idiot, à trembler de tous ses membres. Il était temps d'entrer dans la chambre, non ? C'était le moment où il frappait et où elle lui disait d'entrer. Un peu de courage, que diable, il n'était pas un Gryffondor mais ça n'était pas une raison pour être pleutre ! Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de frapper d'un geste sûr à la porte peinte dans un vert affreux.

« Oui ? Entrez. » Répondit une voix curieuse.

Elle, c'était elle, elle était e l'autre côté. Bon, ça n'était pas le moment de faire une crise d'apoplexie. Il n'était quand même pas un de ces adolescents boutonneux devant leur premier amour. Il avait connu plusieurs jeunes filles avant elle, mais… elle était spéciale. Bien plus émouvante que les autres.

Il ouvrit tout doucement la porte et entra. Elle était là, sur son lit. Il s'attendait presque à la voir en tenue d'hôpital, tubée de partout, mais ça n'était heureusement pas le cas. Elle était dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, en train de lire un roman. Elle avait tous ses vêtements et aucune sonde dans aucune partie de son corps. Était-il bête. Ce qu'elle avait était psychologique, pas physique. Parfois, il se serait vraiment pris pour un imbécile.

« Roger ? Que fais-tu là ? » Demanda-t-elle, une moue étonnée se peignant sur son visage.

« Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles… » Répondit-il, un peu mal à l'aise, regardant le bout de ses chaussures.

Par Merlin, c'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi timide. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main ! Il s'assit sur une chaise contre le mur, sans doute prévue pour les invités.

« C'est gentil. Comment as-tu su ? »

« J'ai demandé à Marietta. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle ne savait pas que c'était pour ça. Tu vas bien ? Je ne te dérange pas ? Je peux partir si tu veux ? »

« Non, ça va, ça me fait aussi du bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Mais pourquoi es-tu venu, toi ? »

« Parce que je tenais à savoir si tu allais bien ? Parce que je n'avais pas envie de t'imaginer seule dans cet endroit sans personne à qui parler ? Parce que j'avais envie d'entendre que tu allais mieux ? » Répondit-il du tac au tac.

« Oh, je vois… Je vais mieux. C'est ma mère qui m'oblige à venir ici pendant les vacances d'été. J'aurais préféré être à la plage, en train de bronzer. Tu crois que c'est mal ? De me dire que j'aurais préféré continuer ma vie normalement au lieu de penser à lui ? » Demanda-t-elle, soudainement inquiète.

« Non, c'est normal. Il fait partie des personnes que tu as aimées, mais je suppose qu'à un moment, il faut bien que tu arrives à t'en détacher un peu, pour pouvoir vivre à ton tour. Il n'aurait sans doute pas voulu que tu te morfondes sur sa mort pendant le restant de tes jours. Même si tu l'aimais. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus, à vrai dire… »

« Si, je t'assure, il n'aurait pas voulu… Enfin, je crois. Je n'aurais pas voulu, à sa place. » Insista-t-il.

Etait-ce mal après tout, qu'elle le mette de côté, dans un coin de sa tête, pour vivre pour elle-même ? Avait-il tort de penser que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire si elle voulait pouvoir être heureuse un jour ? Il savait bien que quelque part, il pensait aussi à son propre sort, à ses envies de la prendre dans ses bras, à ses envies de l'embrasser, mais jamais il ne se permettrait si elle ne voulait pas.

Elle l'avait déjà repoussé une fois, pour Cédric justement, l'année précédente, et jamais il ne lui en avait tenu rancune, jamais il ne se le serait permis. Cédric était un chic type, vraiment. Sans doute le meilleur pour elle. A présent qu'il n'était plus là, était-ce un mal de penser qu'il avait peut-être sa chance lui aussi ? Que peut-être aurait-elle changé d'avis ? Cela faussait-il son jugement ?

« Non, je ne sais pas si je l'aime encore, en fait. Je crois que je l'ai aimé, énormément. Et que je chérie son souvenir autant que je le peux. Il était… oh si tu savais, Roger, il était exceptionnel. Tellement gentil. J'ai adoré ces moments passés avec lui, et le perdre, c'était… horrible. »

« Je sais oui, il était incroyable. »

« Le psychomage dit que c'est son souvenir qui m'empêche de vivre. Qu'il est déjà parti, et que mon esprit s'en est rendu compte, que je l'aime moins que je ne l'ai aimé avant. Mais que je n'arrive pas à y croire parce que j'ai l'impression de le trahir. Il dit que c'est de ça dont je dois me défaire. J'ai essayé pourtant, cette année. J'ai essayé, de sortir avec Harry, pour voir si j'y arrivais. Je n'ai même pas réussi. Et pourtant, il est adorable, lui aussi. Et je crois qu'il m'aimait, au moins un peu. »

Le jeune homme la regarda sans mot dire. Arrivait-il à cacher son air douloureux ? Arrivait-il à lui cacher la jalousie qui l'étreignait quand elle parlait d'eux ? Il l'espérait. Il n'était pas question qu'il gâche ce moment avec ses sentiments. C'était idiot. Et puis qu'avait-il à lui proposer de mieux qu'eux ? N'avait-elle pas souffert suffisamment pour ne pas en rajouter ? Et s'il n'était pas assez intelligent pour savoir la garder auprès de lui ?

« Enfin, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires. C'est déjà gentil de ta part d'être venu. Je ne suis pas sûre de bien savoir si c'est Roger Davies ou mon capitaine d'équipe qui est venu ! » Rit-elle.

« C'est moi. Pas le capitaine. J'avais vraiment envie de savoir comment tu allais et de passer un peu de temps avec toi. Tu lisais quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en changeant délibérément de sujet, gêné.

Si elle n'arrêtait pas de lui sourire comme ça, il n'était pas sûr de savoir se retenir bien longtemps. Elle l'éblouissait, même avec son air fatigué. C'était dingue ce que cette fille lui tournait la tête. Sincèrement, comment avait-elle fait ? Elle avait un secret, ça n'était pas possible. Un filtre d'amour ?

Il savait bien qu'l était idiot à imaginer des tournures pareilles, et que ça n'était pas son genre, mais quelque part, ça l'aurait rassuré de savoir que c'était à cause de ça que son cœur battait si fort en sa présence. Il était mal à l'aise. Il se sentait comme une midinette à son premier rendez-vous et il n'était pas sûr que ça lui plaise. Il avait quand même deux ans de plus qu'elle et ils étaient dans un hôpital. Ça n'était peut-être pas le moment d'avoir des poussées sentimentales.

« Oh, un roman à l'eau de rose. Pas très intéressant. Enfin tu n'aimerais pas. » Rougit-elle.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » s'amusa-t-il à la taquiner.

« Parce que… c'est très romantique ? »

« Et qui te dit que je ne le suis pas ? »

« Non, mais de toute façon, tu n'aimerais pas, c'est très… niais. C'était juste pour me détendre un peu. » Rougit-elle encore plus.

« Attends, laisse-moi en juger. » dit-il en se levant vers elle.

En se penchant pour prendre le livre qu'elle tenait sans ses mains, il effleura involontairement sa joue de son visage. Le contact l'électrisa. Il releva doucement la tête et rencontra les deux prunelles noires d'encre. Le livre resta bêtement pendu dans sa main alors qu'il s'approchait de son visage. S'il continuait à hésiter, il allait se prendre un torticolis, c'était certain. Il aurait l'air bien malin.

Un élan de courage le saisit et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces, souples, et il se sentait si bien contre elles. Mais peut-être ne voulait-elle pas ? Il se releva précipitamment, faisant tomber le livre au passage et s'excusa, confus. Il n'était qu'un imbécile et il n'aurait pas dû, il allait partir. C'était déplacé. Il s'excusait. Et il espérait qu'elle le pardonnerait.

Alors qu'il allait partir, ou plutôt s'enfuir en courant, la jeune fille se leva et le retint par le bras. Timidement, elle se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue, qu'elle caressa. Il ferma les yeux sous le geste, sentant qu'il ne fallait rien dire s'il ne voulait pas briser ce moment. Elle était peut-être en train de changer d'avis, il était peut-être en train de vivre sa dernière chance de sortir enfin avec celle qui occupait ses pensées depuis un an. Elle l'obsédait, et c'était peu dire encore.

Il sentit un mouvement d'air et soudain, elle l'embrassait. Rapidement, comme si elle avait peur de faire une bêtise. Il ne put s'empêcher de sortir de son immobilité pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer une langue timide. Il la laissa explorer sa bouche avant de prendre possession de la sienne et de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Elle se ploya légèrement en arrière sous son assaut et il dévorait fiévreusement sa bouche.

Il ne put s'empêcher de glisser une main sur sa hanche, par-dessous son tee-shirt. Il la laissa posée là, se contentant de petits cercles concentriques sur sa peau douce. Il n'était pas question de la brusquer ou de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse l'effrayer. Il voulait juste toucher le satin de sa peau et lui montrer à quel point elle était désirable, et à quel point il avait envie de la voir vivre et être heureuse. Bon, si c'était avec lui, ça l'arrangeait quand même. Soudain, elle se détacha de son corps.

« Ça ne va pas ? Je suis désolé, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû… » Murmura-t-il, inquiet.

« Non, ça n'est pas ça. Au contraire. Je… je ne me sens pas coupable. Et je crois bien que c'est la première fois depuis que… »

« Attends, il faut qu'on vérifie ! » répondit-il malicieusement avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Arrête, tu me chatouilles… » rit-elle en essayant de le repousser. « Et puis on pourrait nous voir… »

« M'en fiche ! » rétorqua-t-il avant de caresser sa poitrine à travers le tissu tout en l'embrassant encore.

« Mais pas moi, imagine si ma mère nous surprenait… ? »

Il verrouilla la porte d'un sort avant de l'insonoriser.

« Voilà, elle pensera que tu es partie, ou que tu es en soins. Et à cette heure, elle doit travailler. Autre chose ? »

« Euh… J'ai peur ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« On ne fera rien que tu n'as pas envie de faire… » Répondit-il doucement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Sa bouche migra lentement vers sa mâchoire, mordilla sn cou avant de descendre à la naissance de ses seins. Il la caressait à travers le tissu de son haut avant de passer les mains sous celui-ci pour toucher sa peau douce. Lentement, il se releva pour l'embrasser, faisant en même temps passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête pour pouvoir l'observer tout à son aise, sa poitrine sanglée dans un soutien-gorge de coton si désuet qu'il en était attendri.

Elle tremblait et il voyait bien qu'elle n'était absolument pas prête à faire quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta de la cajoler du bout des doigts, agaçant ses seins à travers le tissu, caressant son ventre et s'arrêtant à la lisière de sa jupe. Il l'incita à s'assoir sur le lit avec lui, avant de les faire basculer en arrière, tous deux allongés enlacés. Il continuait son manège entre ses cuisses, ses hanches et sa poitrine, ne se lassant pas de les caresser, sans rien exécuter de plus. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Tu vois, comme ça, c'est très bien. On a tout notre temps de toute façon. »

Il avait beau être un homme, il n'en était pas pour autant idiot. Cho avait deux ans de moins que lui, elle n'était pas près d'être majeure comme lui allait bientôt l'être, et elle était encore en partie enfermée dans son passé. Il se fichait du temps que cela prendrait mais il réussirait, finalement, à l'en libérer pour qu'elle réussisse à l'aimer comme lui tenait à elle. En attendant, il devrait se contenter de ne pas être le seul dans ses pensées…


End file.
